


Eu Sei...?

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Defrontar-se com sentimentos que nunca tinha experimentado antes faz Máscara da Morte analisar suas atitudes do passado e pensar no futuro. Se é que existe um...





	Eu Sei...?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers do Soul of Gold

**EU SEI...?**

**Chiisana Hana**

 

_Escuta-me_

_Agora eu sei chorar_

_Sei que eu preciso de você_

_Eu nunca soube fingir(1)_

           

 

Máscara da Morte caminhou pelas ruas de Asgard alheio aos olhares atônitos e curiosos que as pessoas no caminho lhe dirigiram.  Carregava o corpo de Helena nos braços. A mente enevoada pela dor mal permitia que ele soubesse para onde estava indo. Ele só parou quando percebeu que já está em frente à casa onde a moça residia com os irmãos. Hesitou. Deu dois passos para trás. Não queria que as crianças a vissem. Não agora. Não assim.  
– As crianças... – murmurou sofregamente e a mente desanuviou-se um pouco, embora o grito que dera ao ver Helena morrer ainda ecoasse em seu cérebro. – O que vou dizer a elas? O que vou fazer com elas?  
Respirou fundo e resolveu que já que as crianças tinham de enfrentar isso, era melhor que fosse logo. Ajeitou o corpo de Helena no colo e bateu à porta. A menina mais velha veio abrir e logo os outros três estavam colados nela, olhando para ele sem compreender o que viam.   
– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a menina. – A Helena está bem?  
– Não – Máscara da Morte respondeu com a voz trêmula de dor, coisa que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes. –Vamos entrar.  
As crianças saíram da frente e ele entrou na casa. Ainda usava sua armadura dourada e os dois meninos olhavam-na com curiosidade. Já as duas meninas fitavam o corpo inerte de Helena, que ele colocou sobre uma das camas. Máscara da Morte demorou-se alguns segundos olhando-a. Sentiu vontade de tocar o rosto dela e assim o fez. As crianças rodearam-no, ainda sem entender bem o que se passava ali.   
– Ela está morta, moço? – um dos meninos finalmente perguntou.

– Sim, ela está – Máscara da Morte respondeu, firme em seu propósito de não mentir para as crianças.

Os quatro começaram a chorar e, diante disso, as palavras e as lágrimas também saíram do cavaleiro como um jorro.  
– Aquele filho da mãe daquele Andreas matou a irmã de vocês. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo.Tentei salvá-la. Eu e o Afrodite... Ele tirou ela de lá. Nós fizemos o que podíamos... Ele estava mantendo-a dentro das raízes... Não conseguimos... Fomos atacados...  Eu não pude... Eu tentei... Eu juro que eu tentei, mas...  
Ele interrompeu sua fala quando foi envolvido pelos bracinhos das crianças. O menino mais novo parecia não entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não era bom e se agarrava a ele com mais força que os outros.

Máscara da Morte sentia uma desolação que nunca fizera parte da sua vida. Era como se houvesse um buraco em seu peito e dali vazassem todos aqueles sentimentos que ele nem sabia que tinha.   
"Então foi assim que ele se sentiu?", perguntou-se em pensamento. "É isso? É essa dor imensa? Agora eu entendo por que o Dragão reagiu daquela forma quando eu tentei matar a chinesinha. Agora eu sei o tamanho da dor que ele sentiu e sei que teria feito o mesmo que ele fez. Eu causei esse tipo de dor às pessoas a minha vida inteira? Eu sou um filho da puta que mata inocentes como o Andreas. Eu não merecia ter voltado... Devia ter permanecido morto... Mas se eu não tivesse voltado, não teria conhecido você, minha doce Helena.”

Ele leva novamente a mão ao rosto dela.

“Se eu não tivesse voltado, não teria experimentado esse sentimento... Pena que foi tão breve. Pena que não há mais tempo..."  
– Moço, o que vamos fazer agora? – uma das crianças perguntou, interrompendo o devaneio do cavaleiro.   
– Preciso tomar decisões práticas – ele falou, enxugando o rosto. – Vocês... vocês não têm mais ninguém?  
– Não – respondeu a mais velha. – Somos só nós e a Helena.  
Máscara sentiu o nó em sua garganta apertar-se ainda mais.   
"E agora?", perguntou-se. "Mesmo que eu continue arranjando dinheiro para eles, são só crianças. Além do mais, eu nem sei se essa minha nova vida é real e duradoura. E se for algo temporário? Se acabar num piscar de olhos? Se bem que o Barbie diz que toda vida é um piscar de olhos para o universo, não é? A verdade é que nunca sabemos nada. No próximo minuto pode acontecer um cataclismo e todos estaremos mortos em segundos. Preciso me concentrar no presente porque ele é só o que eu tenho. Mas o que fazer? Eu não sei se posso ficar, nem sei se posso levá-los comigo..."  
– Mas que merda! – ele gritou, assustando as crianças.  
– Helena diz que é feio falar isso! – uma das crianças censurou.  
– Eu sei, eu sei – Máscara admitiu, ligeiramente envergonhado. – Mas é que essa situação é realmente uma merda...  
Ele engoliu em seco e, gentilmente, afastou as crianças, colocando a menor perto do corpo de Helena.   
– Fiquem aqui – disse, retomando o autocontrole. – Eu vou sair para cuidar das coisas do funeral dela... É o que preciso fazer agora. Preciso arranjar mais dinheiro e cuidar de tudo. Mas assim que estiver tudo resolvido, eu vou passar por cima de cada um que é culpado por isso. Vou massacrar cada um deles. Eles vão me pagar. Aquele Andreas vai me pagar e eu vou levar a cabeça dele comigo. E depois... depois eu não sei...

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Luce (Tramonti a Nord Est), Elisa


End file.
